


The Learning Curve

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two days since their "date" and Kanaya was still very confused as to all that happened and what might or might not have changed in her relationship with Rose. She decided to go straight to the source for answers, something easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own Homestuck or much of anything, for that matter.

Earth Title: The Learning Curve  
Alternian Title: In Which Two Females One Jade Blooded Troll And One Sarcastic Human Explore The Definition Of Their Relationship And The Differences Between Their Cultures In Regards To Mating Fondness And Corresponding Emotions

The deep, dark shadows that usually flooded the hallways shifted and fell back as she made her way through the meteor's labyrinthian complex, constantly retreating as the glow of her skin pushed the darkness away. The particular path she was treading- twists and turns almost too numerous to count- was one she travelled often enough to forgo the requisite attention that prevented one from getting lost, her think pan focused on other matters as she walked through the corridors alone. 

Often over the past two years, she'd wondered why Rose had chosen a respiteblock so far from the others, especially with Gamzee still lurking in the shadows somewhere else on the meteor, but more often than not she decided the location was chosen as a courtesy. The long walk from her own respiteblock to Rose's gave Kanaya plenty of time to consider and weigh her options, actions, and words before confronting her human... friend.

Kanaya frowned at the thought. That wasn't the right word to describe their relationship. Not for the foreignness of the word; Trolls had friends too, though the Alternian definition seemed to differ from the Human definition only slightly. They were... more than that. To herself, Kanaya had avoided placing Rose in any of the quadrants, not wanting to bend her interpretation of Human conduct to Alternian culture. Though, if she was entirely honest with herself, she had resigned that they were probably moirails, considering how much time the two spent together.

Whether it was pouring over books in the library, pursuing their respective interests of knitting and sewing, or experiencing tastes of Alternian and Human culture through movies that Karkat and Dave acquired from wherever they managed, she and Rose were rarely apart. When there was nothing to preoccupy them, the two talked about their respective homes. Kanaya asked about the things she'd observed while Trolling the girl and Rose attempted to picture the Alternia Kanaya described. It was... a very pleasant way to pass the two years they'd spent hurtling through the Furthest Ring. Enjoyable, peaceful, serene; as much as she thought about admitting to flushed feelings for the Human, she was very happy with their current relationship, even if she couldn't define it by Troll romance quadrants. Given that she still did not fully comprehend Human romance, she imagined it possible that there was a word for their relationship, a description and definition that she simply was ignorant about.

Things had changed recently though. At least, she believed their relationship had changed. 

Rose had invited her on a romantic date. She hadn't been aware of that at the time but Dave had informed her that was the intention. Rose seemed to validate this sentiment but, honestly, the concoction she had consumed prior to their meeting had somehow robbed the Human of her usual graceful wit and cunning tongue. And then...

The darkness retreated further as Kanaya's glow brightened, the familiar heat of a blush rising in her cheeks as well. Despite her diminished state, Rose had been rather... loquacious that night, though her speech was slurred almost to the point of being incomprehensible. The Human had inquired after the nature of Troll quadrants, the entirety of Troll romance, and... had expressed other desires, verbally and... physically.

Before falling down a flight of stairs, unfortunately. 

The whole ordeal had left the young Troll in quite the state of absolute befuddlement. After carefully carrying the unconscious Rose back to the room where Dave was working on his poetry, the Human tended to his friend's diminished state and advised Kanaya to wait a few days before attempting to "sort shit out", as he put it. 

Meanwhile, the past two days had been a very strange, disconcerting rise and fall of emotions. Kanaya had looked at the situation from every way and couldn't draw a solid conclusion. One would think Rose's... inquiries were perhaps a veiled attempt with some deeper meaning, perhaps that the Human had developed flushed feelings and was wishing to enter matespritship with her- to use terms she understood though it might not be the exact definition of Rose's actions. However, it could also have been that whatever the liquid had done to diminish Rose's speech capabilities also altered her mental state, thus rendering the conversation and the... all too brief kiss... completely irrelevant except in some form of jest that she did not understand.

And, truth be told, Kanaya was not very sure she knew how she felt on either matter. The flushed quadrant was one she had entertained ideas about, perhaps even pined for, especially when reading the tales of Rainbow Drinkers, Shadow Droppers, and the like back in her Hive on Alternia, but the closest she'd ever come to redrom was her moirallegiance with Vriska that could've been something more.

Her glow dimmed and her chest constricted painfully. Some part of her still missed Vriska- as much as a moirail as a possible matesprit- and wondered what could have been between them. The blue blood had been a handful, causing trouble with almost every step she took, but there was a certain... attraction to her dangerous behavior and demeanor. As much as Vriska worried her, Kanaya could almost admit to enjoying that worry. It felt good, being concerned with the well-being of another. 

That same part also strongly urged her not to withhold any flushed feelings she may hold for Rose for fear of losing the girl in a similarly sudden way. Perhaps if she crossed paths with Vriska in a dream bubble, they could speculate on what could have developed between them. Though the God Tier status imbued Rose with a sort of invulnerability, the girl could still be killed if certain conditions were met. Wouldn't it be better to enter the flushed quadrant and see where things went rather than fearfully wait for some undisclosed sign?

On the other hand, if Rose was merely conveying her remarks with a new level of insincerity that Kanaya had yet to encounter, their current relationship might be put in jeopardy. While moving forward with their relationship might be a mystery, she didn't want to lose Rose completely; that would be painful, just as her tumultuous relationship with Vriska on the meteor had been, and her regrets on the matter still plagued her. She didn't want to repeat the mistakes of the past... but this was all unmapped territory, as easily navigated as the Furthest Ring itself. 

Not to mention their unusual circumstances and the nagging feeling that there were bigger things to concern herself with than her growing emotional attachment to a delightful Human girl.

The uncertainty that had plagued her the past two days returned in full force and she was painfully aware she was fast approaching her destination. Still, as had been for the past two days, nothing was decided.

She had sought counsel from Dave on the matter before embarking on this journey but in the course of his answer, he provided her with even more questions that appeared to lead nowhere. Asking for Terezi's opinion on the matter appeared counter-productive; between Dave, Karkat and now Gamzee, Kanaya suspected the blind Troll had enough quadrant drama to sift through herself without more being added. She had considered requesting Karkat's opinion but his strength lay in understanding Troll romance; they were almost equally confused by the Human concept of romance. Well, perhaps not equally, but she doubted pestering the short tempered Troll would be productive.

It would seem she would have to go directly to the source and confront Rose to correctly diagnose their relationship, whether it had changed or not, and what that change would entail, in Alternian terms as well as Human.

Then, maybe, she could decide how she felt about it. Maybe.

Kanaya stopped just before the last turn, sighing heavily as she leaned against the wall. There was still the option to go back to her respiteblock and wait for Rose to come find her. Then, she would be relieved of this swirling indecision for the moment... and spend every subsequent moment dreading when the topic was broached. That wouldn't do. Things would become unpleasant... just as they would if she managed to say the wrong thing and offend Rose, though she doubted that would happen. The Human seemed to enjoy her frank nature and indulged her curiosity, when possible. 

Perhaps that was the best route to take; approach the subject academically. In the course of the explanation, she could inquire for some examples, and perhaps Rose would reveal the nature of their relationship.

It was the best course of action her think pan could come up with that did not involve her rambling like she tended to do when nervous. Hopefully, Rose would do most of the talking and she could play the part of attentive student. 

Kanaya pushed off from the wall and made the last turn, willing her luminescence to stop as Porrim had taught her before knocking on the door to Rose's respiteblock, six sharp raps as per her usual.

"Enter my realm of darkness, Firefly, and shed your light upon this dreary world."

Kanaya smiled, a soft laugh bubbling up as she proceeded to slide open the door. Despite the heavy handed theatrics, this was Rose's customary greeting, one that soothed her nerves much more than anything else meant to comfort her over the past few days. 

She still didn't quite understand what a 'firefly' was though, as they were some sort of insect that did not, in fact, set anything on fire. Apparently, it did fly, so that part of its name was accurate.

Upon entering Rose's respiteblock, Kanaya hesitated. Rather than sitting on the rectangular stuffed resting place- she believed the Human term was 'bed'- and knitting or reading, Rose was beneath the colorful fabrics draped over the rectangular stuffed resting place, barely sitting up to greet her guest, the fabrics sliding down to reveal the bright orange of her God Tier Seer outfit.

"Pardon my lack of manners," Rose chuckled weakly, blinking as she tried to sit up fully. "I'm not quite in the proper frame of mind to be properly cordial at present."

Kanaya crossed the distance as the door slid closed behind her, sitting down on the rectangular resting mat carefully and gently pushing the Human's shoulder back onto the plush surface. Nerves be damned; she wasn't about to let Rose overexert herself for no reason. "I will forgive your rudeness this once, Miss Lalonde, on the condition you endure my inquisition with honor and integrity."

"And if I were to refuse such an outrageous demand?" Rose arched a brow slightly, the normally defiant gesture lost beneath disheveled locks of hair that threatened to obscure her lilac eyes. 

Kanaya brushed the blond bangs away, tucking them behind Rose's ear. She isn't sure what the action means aside from it feeling nice and coaxing a little grin from her companion. "Then I would be forced to resort to unusual methods of torture, up to and including tickling of the abdomen region and enlisting the aid of Karkat, Dave, and Terezi to hold a competition of loudness within your respiteblock."

"That is quite the threat; you're getting better at this," Rose mumbled with her small grin getting a little wider. "I suppose I will submit to your inquisition then, Miss Maryam. Ask what you will."

Kanaya smiled down at the resting Human, still lightly stroking the girl's forehead in what she approximated to be a soothing gesture. Rose appeared to appreciate it, eyes closing slowly. "How are you feeling, Rose?"

Rose chuckled. "I'm better, now that you're here. I have been frightfully bored without your company."

"Dave suggested I give you time to recover from your... hung over?" Her brows knitted together, unsure if that was the word she wished to use. 

"Hangover, Kanaya." Rose grinned, sighing as her eyes opened and fixed on the Troll's. "That was probably for the best."

"Why?"

"The wonderfully vile liquid I delightfully and, arguably, recklessly consumed was alcohol, a mind altering substance that inhibits brain function, as I'm sure you noticed," Rose began, sounded every bit the learned scholar while Kanaya listened attentively, as she always did whenever they shared knowledge from their home universes. "As you observed, it impairs motor function as well as other faculties, like speech and sight. As alcohol begins working through the Human body, we become dehydrated, which can lead to severe headaches, upset stomach, and, eventually, a hangover. Being hungover refers to the period of time when the positive feelings of alcohol- such as my lowered resistance to broach certain topics- have worn off and the side effects become easily apparent. I spent most of the night after our date emptying the sparse contents of my stomach into the waste basket." Rose looked away, groaning as her hand appeared from under the covers to massage her temples. "Aside from embarrassing you with my waste receptacle of half-digested food, I'd rather you not see me at my absolute worst quite yet. Any more than you already have, at any rate."

Kanaya nodded, having long since learned that buckets had nothing to do with Human reproduction; rather the objects were mundane tools for various tasks, including the reception of trash and waste on occasion. It didn't diminish their role in Troll culture, however, so she had to grudgingly admit that Rose probably had a point about it embarrassing her. "Do you require more food? I can bring you some, if you would like."

"Dave has been bringing me food and water regularly like a good prison guard and I am quite nourished at present, thank you," Rose's hand grabbed Kanaya's, her grip gentle but halting Kanaya's actions nonetheless, her thumb gently stroking pale gray skin. "You're not getting away from me that easily, Kanaya."

"That was not my intention," the Troll instantly replied, her skin glowing slightly at the earnest honesty behind her words and the soft caressing of her hand. It took conscious effort to turn the glow off, the slight heat in her cheeks rising as jade blood circulated faster with every pump of her heart. She had to focus on the scientific and academic concerns of their conversation if she didn't want to embarrass herself or begin stammering like a fool. "Why did you consume this alcohol if it impairs your functions so? Is it a rite of passage for Humans?"

"To some extent, yes, but there was a far more practical reason for my consumption, as it were," Rose sighed, offering a wry smile as she sat up again. This time, Kanaya allowed her, as one hand was still being held by Rose's and she chose not to lose the connection so quickly. "Alcohol lowers a Human's inhibitions, allowing us to... act more rash and forthright than is in our respective natures. I was nervous about our date and sought to bolster my own confidence- paradoxically by lowering my ability to recognize and focus on the cause for my nervousness to begin with- but... overindulged, which lead to my rather pitiful state that night." Rose cringed, absently smoothing out her hair with her unoccupied hand. "I hope you don't think too poorly of my grievous miscalculation."

"Not at all," she replied with a reassuring smile. Kanaya fought to keep the smile in place as she continued. "Although, I was unsure if your solicitation for knowledge about the entirety of Troll romance was meant in sincerity-"

"It was." Good. At least that much was confirmed. "And it was not my only sincere gesture of the night."

There was a gleam to her lilac eyes then, something Kanaya recognized as predatorial. Such behavior was expected in the concupiscent quadrants, sometimes even a precursor to mating fondness, and the thought pleased and excited the Troll, her slightly flushed cheeks becoming more apparent. Then a shadow cast over the thoughts. Perhaps she was reading too much into it or making a mistake; how was she to know what Human expressions were meant to convey? Maybe she was allowing her feelings to muddle and influence her perception. It wouldn't be the first time.

Still too much uncertainty. She would have to retreat for the time being and try again later, hopefully after gaining some much needed insight into the confusing situation. "Then I shall prepare accordingly for when you are feeling better, perhaps I shall enlist the help of Karkat's extensive collection of romantic comedy movies in order to provide some context for the principles. It might be unnecessary but I believe it would help. For now, you should rest and recover your strength and full faculties, seeing as I have interrupted your slumber, and I do not wish to intrude-"

"You're rambling," Rose, who apparently was not as weak or infirm as she first appeared, moved quickly in the brief pause following her interruption. Without much effort, the Human wrapped her arms around Kanaya's waist and lay back, effectively pulling them both into a horizontal position on the rectangular resting place. "I believe I already told you once, Kanaya; I'm not letting you get away that easily."

The Troll looked at her companion's twinkling eyes, her skin glowing as a myriad of sensations flitted through her think pan. Strangely, the one that settled over her was one of contentment. While the resting rectangle was not a normal facet of Alternian furniture, it was comfortable all the same, conforming to her body as she lay on her side, and she liked the feel of arms wrapped around her, of physical proximity- physical proximity that did not require physical violence as well, to make the distinction. It was strange but very pleasant. Addictive, even.

"Now, is there more to your inquisition?" Rose lightly laughed, turning on her side to face the Troll sharing her resting space. "I admit I will be most disappointed if all you wished to know was the veracity of my sincerity."

"I also inquired about your health," Kanaya pointed out with a light grin, trying to reorganize the jumbled feelings and words whirling around her think pan.

Rose rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Touché."

Seeing as Rose was rather keen on her staying, and now she was too comfortable to leave, the Troll decided to take the invitation to continue her questions and follow through with her original plan. Kanaya didn't bother trying to stop her glow; it would just turn on brighter when the girl prodded her anyway, seeing as Rose was a master of flustering her. "What is Human romance like?"

"More like Troll romance than Karkat is willing to believe," Rose replied, her eyes scanning her room momentarily before returning to hold Kanaya's gaze. "I read that book he tried to give Dave. It's around here, somewhere." 

Her brows furrowed. "If you already had reference material regarding our quadrants, why enlist my aid in understanding them?"

Rose smiled. "One question at a time, Firefly." Kanaya nodded, allowing Rose to continue. "Humans... we have one type of romance that is recognized as such, characterized by strong feelings of love and a million other things. Alternian 'matespritship' corresponds to what Humans consider romance in a singularity; these principles are very close. That doesn't necessarily mean we don't have relationships that correspond to the other three quadrants, though, we just don't categorize them the same way." Kanaya quirked a brow at this but Rose continued without missing a beat. "For instance, the Pale quadrant- moiraillegance, I believe- corresponds to best friends, in some cases even siblings. Dave and I could be considered- by Alternian standards- moirails, seeing as we look out for each other and try to help the other, even when such efforts are resented by the benefited party. Just as with moirails, having a best friend can be emotionally taxing and personally rewarding, sometimes varying greatly in a short period of time. We also only apply monogamy to our actual romance, so a person can have as many best friends as that person wants, though it can be troublesome looking after them all."

Rose paused, pursing her lips as she thought. Kanaya watched her intently; whenever the blond was deep in thought, her features became even more striking and captivating.

"Black romance, on the other hand, is not something... Humans strive for, I suppose would be the best way of putting it. There are people in the world- or was, at any rate- that some could not help but love to hate. The very existence of this person burns you to the core and, as much as you want to plot their immediate demise, you find yourself looking forward to your next battle. Some people just enjoy volatile relationships, though, and appear to hate the person they supposedly love. It's strange and it's rare, and I'll admit it is not as well understood or conveyed as the principle of a kismesis, but it isn't entirely unheard of in the Human world. And, of course, because there are people who enjoy volatile relationships, there are those who take it upon themselves to interfere with said relationships, just like the auspistice." Rose shrugged, as much as she could while laying on her side anyway. "Some are even paid to do it."

"What about the Human... flushed romance?" Kanaya cringed when Rose covered her eyes; her glow had brightened considerably with that question and she fought again to turn- and keep- the lovely side effect off. It still irritated her that none of the novels she read ever hinted that constant glowing in response to changes in mood was a problem for Rainbow Drinkers. "What I mean to ask is, how is it different from matespritship?"

Rose worried her lower lip with her teeth ever so slightly, as if the answer concerned her. Without responding, the blond raised herself onto her arms and loomed over Kanaya, one hand on either side of the Troll's head. She felt trapped and captivated; at once unnerved by the serious look on Rose's face and enraptured by the sincerity and determination flashing through her eyes.

"For Humans, procreation can only occur with a male and female partner. As such, our society developed a rather strict view on romance and sexual orientation, which... I gather is not a factor in Alternian romance at all." Kanaya, her brows knitted together in confusion, shook her head slightly. "Yes, well... 'alternative lifestyles' were heavily frowned upon in certain societies at certain points in Human history. Personally... I considered myself heterosexual, if I considered it at all, I suppose." 

Kanaya shifted uncomfortably, caught between feeling confused and heartbroken. This did not sound like the answer she was hoping to hear. If anything, this sounded like an apology, which made little sense considering what she thought was good natured banter, perhaps even flirting, they enjoyed before. Part of her wanted to bolt from the room, as she should have before the questioning began, and another wanted to cry as she had done when Vriska had betrayed her. Rose discouraged both sensations, however, by lightly tracing her pale grey jaw with one hand as the explanation continued, lilac eyes soft and pale pink lips quirked into a reassuring smile.

"You asked me why I wanted your help in understanding Troll romance if I already had one of Karkat's books. The truth is that having an understanding of a culture doesn't exactly prepare one to interact with members of that culture, especially not on any level of intimacy. In this particular case, just because I know the characterizations of flushed feelings doesn't necessarily mean I understand what it represents to you, just as my explanation of the Human view of love and expectations doesn't necessarily mean you understand what it symbolizes to me."

Kanaya watched Rose with wide eyes as the Human slowly closed the distance between them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, a mix of fear and apprehension and excitement vying for supremacy over her think pan and body.

"There's always the chance for miscommunication; it's prevalent even in Human society for two partners to misinterpret the other's words or actions. I might even be guilty of misinterpretation more than I'd like to admit. At any rate, I wish for you to teach me about Troll romance as you see it, just as I hope to teach you about Human romance as I see it, so that the resulting relationship we share is the best of both and mutually satisfying." Rose's voice suddenly dropped to a soft but clear whisper, her warm breath drifting over Kanaya's face. They were only a few inches apart, lilac meeting jade flecked obsidian, breathing shallow for both as they watched the other. "I was regretfully unclear the first time I attempted to make this statement and gesture, a mistake I'd rather not repeat." They both drew a sharp breath then, Rose in preparation and Kanaya in anticipation. "I am quite certain I've developed flushed feelings for you, Kanaya Maryam."

Confirmation. Relief. Happiness. Excitement. Warmth. An impossibly wide smile spread across black lips, her glow slightly blinding the girl above her as all the positive emotions swirled together. "And I do believe I am in love with you, Rose Lalonde."

Using the girl's temporary blindness, Kanaya closed the distance between them- the scant few inches they were- and pressed her blackened lips against pink ones. Just as a few nights ago, the initial touch is sensitive, sensual, brilliantly iconic yet a mere shadow of the emotions behind the action. Unlike the first time they kissed, the contact did not halt after a few all too brief moments; Rose allowed her weight to settle over the Troll's, one hand burying in Kanaya's hair as their lips moved against each other. There was only a slight hesitation to their actions, caution in regards to the fangs sharp enough to slice if one was careless or forceful, but the dance was not wholly one-sided.

The fabric that had formerly been laid over Rose now twisted between their bodies as Kanaya pulled her Human matesprit closer, despite the lack of space between them. There was no getting close enough, she feared, not with the layers of fabric in the way. Removing them just yet seemed... too soon, too much to process on top of everything else. She would have to be content with hugging the girl tightly as her mouth was invaded by a questioning tongue and her ears assaulted by a moan she felt originate in Rose's chest and bubbling forth to echo in her own mouth.

"For some weird reason, I think I might be intruding on something important," Dave's voice- sans any detectable emotion- rang out through the small room, effectively halting the possible prelude to mating. Breaking apart, the Troll was caught between the instinctive urge to kill the interloper and the more sensible response of listening to what the Human- her matesprit's moirail, no less- had to say. Still, she couldn't help but flash the Human boy a fanged, reluctantly threatening smile as Rose looked at him over her shoulder. "Which is crazy, because bedrooms haven't been private enclosures at any point in our history."

"Strider, while I appreciate your commentary and continued diligence in bolstering my health, I must release you from your guard duties quite promptly," Rose dryly addressed the boy as he set a tray laden with recently alchemized food on her desk, the hand formerly gripping Kanaya's hair relaxing to lightly trace along the Troll's scalp. Though there was an overwhelming certainty that Kanaya wouldn't take any aggressive actions towards Dave, she could feel the tension coiling in the body beneath her and sought to ease what she imagined to be possessive protectiveness. As Kanaya's eyes fluttered close, her body relaxed while Rose tended to their unexpected guest. "I will, of course, keep you in mind if we are ever in need of a strict warden to look after prisoners at any point in our adventure."

"You're being pretty sassy for someone who could barely move forty-eight hours ago," Dave fired back, a slight grin on his lips. "Hey, whose idea was it to get you showered and this place cleaned up last night? How about a little gratitude for the super cool bro that's always got your back?"

Through half lidded eyes, Kanaya watched the curve of Rose's neck as she spoke with Dave, specially attuned senses picking out the steady pulse of the main artery running through the Human's neck. Irresistible temptation won out easily and she leaned up to run her lips along the artery's path, tongue tracing over the skin and feeling the pulse. She'd never drank Human blood but had entertained the thought during those nights curled up beside Rose, reading or watching her knit. What would Rose's lifeblood taste like?

"You know I appreciate all your efforts, Dave, and I will be more than willing to herald your gentlemanly qualities to the entire meteor, _later_ ," Rose unexpectedly stressed the last word as she fought to keep herself from moaning. Apparently, Kanaya wasn't as distracted as she thought or, perhaps, too distracted.

"I get it, you're otherwise engaged at the moment. Just, ya know, make sure you eat at some point," Dave casually replied, his obscured gaze staying on the two occupants of the bed a moment longer than was entirely polite before turning to leave. He stopped just before the door, though. "Hey, Kanaya."

It took effort to tear herself from the skin she'd been exploring, eyes unfocused as she stared past Rose at the other Human. "Yes, Dave?"

"Don't give me a reason to kill you with your own chainsaw." Without further elaboration, he left, the door sliding closed behind him.

There was a moment of stunned silence following his departure. "Was that statement more of his Human irony or a sincere threat to my health?"

"I believe the principle of killing you with your own chainsaw was the ironic part," Rose carefully replied, a slight grin to her lips. "The threat itself, however, was meant literally." At Kanaya's furrowed brows, she elaborated further. "He doesn't want you to break my heart."

"I have no intention of that," Kanaya instantly replied, leaning up to capture slightly blackened pink lips in another kiss. This one, not as brief as the first but not as hungry as the second, lasted until both pulled away gently, their eyes meeting as foreheads rested together, breaths mingling in the sparse space between them. His brief presence conjured some of the questions Dave had left her wondering but too unsure to ask and she found her voice enough to ask: "I suppose this means one of us will need to alter our clothing selections."

Rose drew back, confusion written across her features.

"When I consulted Dave, he advised me that one of us must wear the pants in the relationship in order for it to be successful," Kanaya paused, thinking back to Rose's explanation of Human social norms and sexual orientation, as well as her own observances of the Humans. "Seeing as the males of your species wear pants almost exclusively whereas the females wear skirts, I believe the duty of altering wardrobes falls to me."

Rose chuckled, lightly kissing her forehead as if to soothe away her confusion at the reaction. "That particular expression isn't meant literally, Firefly."

"It is not?"

"No." Rose shook her head, a wry grin in place. The haphazard appearance of black lipstick smeared across her otherwise unaltered lips was strangely heartwarming, if fashionably unseemly. "It means that one partner in a relationship should be dominant, and yes, that traditionally is a role that falls to the male partner. However," Rose trailed off, eyes roving from the tips of her horns to where their bodies nearly melded together, obscured by fabric of various hues. "Seeing as I have grown rather disenchanted with Human dating standards and social expectations as of late, I don't think either of us will be altering our wardrobes, personalities, or physicalities to match them." Rose leaned down, lips gently brushing against her ear as she continued in a hushed tone. "Besides, I'm obviously the dominant party in this relationship."

This was a challenge. No matter how close they became- or flushed or loved or whatever the appropriate word for their mutual relationship might be- these challenges would still exist. Somehow, the promise that very little had changed despite the step forward they took only served to entice her response. 

May the battle begin.

"I beg to differ," Kanaya replied, leaning forward to briefly drag her fangs along the trail her lips had blazed previously. "If I recall correctly, it was I who instigated all our conversations, thus establishing the foundation for our current relationship."

"And if I recall correctly, you- ah! -only instigated the conversations because you read my walkthrough," Rose instantly shot back, much less reluctant now that they were alone to withhold the gasps and moans her companion was coaxing from her by exploring the sensitive flesh of her neck. "I lured you to me without even trying."

Kanaya growled, a guttural expression of enjoyment as Rose repaid in kind the attention she'd been lavishing on the Human's neck.

"It was my choice to stay."

"Because I asked you."

Suddenly, Rose disappeared, rolling off the rectangular resting place to rid them both of the covering that had entwined itself between them. As the fabric crumpled to the ground, Rose crawled over her, eyes a darker hue but still very much belonging to her matesprit rather than the grimdark creature that had caused them to lose contact before. There was a touch, a sense of animalism in the darker color that usually wasn't present with the sarcastic, spirited girl she'd fought many verbal battles against. Much as with the present battle, though, she won few.

"You are correct. I listen to you more often than you listen to me," Kanaya attempted to yield the fight playfully, surprised when a flash of pain crossed Rose's face. She'd thought the incident was well behind them by this point. "I was merely joking. Some things could not be helped."

"Nonetheless, I will endeavor to better treasure your counsel in the future. I believe our respective cultures both consider communication an important part of relationships."

"Yes," Kanaya smiled up at her matesprit. "Logically, with your establishment as the dominant partner in this relationship, now would be an ideal time to communicate on where you would like us to go from here."

The blond looked thoughtful a moment, eyes lightening as whatever animal that had temporarily awoken within her appeared to slumber once more, taking whatever energy she might have had with it. "I'd honestly rather not subscribe to that particular convention either, if you don't mind. General consensus between two consensual partners is preferable to the totalitarian rule of one over the other."

"Very well then, do you have a suggestion to put forth?" Kanaya tried to roll onto her side as Rose dismounted but was held in place, the Human curling up next to her and resting her head on her chest, just beneath her chin. Somewhat hesitantly, Kanaya wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, her other hand clasping one of Rose's gently. Where before she felt a smoldering passion preparing to build into a roaring flame, now she felt the idle warmth of contentment and happiness. And, quite honestly, she didn't mind the change in the least.

"Unfortunately, one of the side effects of a hangover happens to be a lasting lethargy, which I have yet to dispel completely. I'm afraid my first priority is a nap to recover my energy," Rose mumbled into the fabric of her work clothes, a smile easily heard in her voice. When Kanaya didn't object, instead gently stroking her arm in a soothing, comforting gesture, she continued. "After that, though, we'll have to pioneer several new sciences while expanding upon that which you have already begun."

"What new sciences have I begun?" Her brows furrowed as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to imagine what Rose was referring to precisely.

"Xenopsychology, dear," her matesprit mumbled, nuzzling into her chest. "To which we will add Xenobiology, Xenoanatomy, and Xenophysiology, at the very least."

Blushing furiously- either at the credit of pioneering a science she made up on the spot or the implications she sensed in Rose's words, it was difficult to be sure- Kanaya looked around the room briefly and spotted the tray Dave left, still laden with food. A small smile touched her lips as she noted there was far more present than either Human consumed in a day; perhaps this was the boy's way of approving of their relationship. Perhaps she was reading into it though... but as she glanced down at the Human resting peacefully on her, Kanaya couldn't help but wonder if she understood the Humans better than she gave herself credit for. That brought with it a sense of accomplishment. Understanding. Progress. Above all, contentment.

Despite being charged as the progenitor of the Troll species and the invariable complications that came with that duty, Kanaya felt for the first time since Eridan's destruction of the matriorb a sense of optimism about the future. She would weather the continued hardships upon the meteor, the blatant insecurities of her fellow Trolls, the eventual difficulties of trying to save the void session, all these things and more, and she would have cause to smile.

She was flushed for a Human girl, a girl she felt she could love in the Human sense of the word, a girl who felt the same. At least her novels had been accurate about that; when one had the approval and support of a matesprit, one could take on the universe without fear.

Her eyes slid closed- nevermind the lack of a recuperacoon- and she fell into a peaceful slumber beside Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading Homestuck the past few weeks and I couldn't help myself, damnit. I have no idea what possessed me to write this and I don't think it worked too well but I absolutely adore these characters.


End file.
